


before the storm there was light

by Dark_Writer



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: Alice and Keisha at the supermarket. That's it. That's the premise.





	

It’s supposed to be a routine day of shopping, the supermarket empty. Then again, it is a Wednesday. The middle of the week is good for that, Alice supposes.

Keisha is next to her, keeping pace as she rambles about something. Last week it was about the way grief shapes people, the way trauma works to lock the mind against itself. The week before, she thinks about the way Keisha would light up as she went on about the way time seems to simply stop in some places.

Liminal spaces, she had called them, areas where things pass through, where they never stay for long.

Open spaces stretch before Alice when she tries to see what her wife sees, empty roads, broken down rest stops and cities that never quite seem to come alive. She shudders when she does, fists clenching as she remembers the feel of blood drying on her skin, the rot of decay invading her senses.

She touches Keisha’s hand, grounds herself with the feeling of soft skin, the contrast between rough fingertips and a smooth wrist.

“So, what do you think?”

“Hmm?”

“About what I’m saying?”

The social structure of bees, she thinks, is not the weirdest thing her wife’s talked about, but she doesn’t say that. Her eyes roll as she reaches for the box of Special K that’s a little bit too high, and she makes a noncommittal noise in her throat, a gesture for her to continue.

It’s not until she’s looking for that particular brand of flour, the one Keisha loves to bake with, that Alice remembers that she hasn’t answered, not out loud anyway. As she finds it, she ventures a comment on the nature of the female anglerfish.

As Keisha takes the bait, she smiles. There’s a folder on her desk, a plan to disappear, files on the hungry men. There are preparations that need to be made before she can leave, but this? This is all she needs for now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] before the storm there was light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988438) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)




End file.
